Couldn't Leave Without You
by PokeAuthor99
Summary: What if Ash chose not to leave Altomare and decided on discovering who was the one that kissed him? Altoshipping!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my second story, but first one shot :) Just some fluff shared between Ash and Latias. **

**Oh and a quick note, but the italics in the dialogue is Telepathy spoken by Latias. And I do warn you. Ash is pretty OOC here. **

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Couldn't Leave Without You_

* * *

Even Ash himself couldn't believe the decision he had made. Looking back, he had watched as the small boat heading out of Altomare and towards Kanto was getting smaller and smaller._  
_

Right after Latias or Bianca had kissed him…gosh; he had no clue who, he told his friends he had chosen to stay. He still had stuff he wanted to do here, and told his friends to go on without him and that he'd see them again sometime.

With the drawing he was given from either of the females, Ash began to run as hard as he could, looking in all directions for one of the two females. He was too curious to find which had kissed him.

Spending at least an hour and a half with his search, Ash had given up. It was no use. They could've been anywhere by now. And the fact that Latias doesn't reveal her image to the public eye just makes the task more tedious.

But he was hoping that someone in particular from the two was the one that kissed him. At least you could probably guess who.

Ash sighed as he sat himself down on a bench, with his head resting on both hands.

"…Ash?"

The boy shot his head straight up to find the girl he had been looking for.

"Bianca!" He shouted.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left with your friends a while ago?" She looked suspiciously at him.

"W-well I kinda just chose to stay a bit longer…"

"And why's that?" The girl continued, urging him on.

"Do you know where Latias is?" Ash blurted out, slightly blushing.

"She's at the secret garden I showed you…why?" She whispered, not wanting anyone to hear.

"Well I kinda had to ask her something…" He replied.

"You can just ask me whatever it is. And I'll do my best to help."

Ash nodded, and looked down kinda embarrassed. "Were you the one who…kissed me and gave me the drawing?"

"Huh? No…." She looked strangely at him.

Ash's head shot up again. "So it was Latias then…" He thought.

"I'm gonna find Latias," Ash declared. "I'll catch up to you later."

"Teenage boys are so weird…" Bianca said to herself, as she continued on with her walk.

…

Ash turned left and right across the alley. Trying his best to remember where the "Secret Garden" was.

But no such luck. It seems that he had gotten more lost than when he started. Typical Ash.

He sighed to himself, as he stopped to catch his breath. Leaning on a wall for support.

And then something startled him. He was sucked into the wall.

"Ah!" His voice exclaimed, until his whole body crashed into a sheet of grass.

He looked up as he remembered exactly where he was.

"The Secret Garden!" He said.

The boy began to run through the place, hopefully catching a glimpse of the legendary, but to eventually find her lying on a branch looking quite upset.

"Latias?" Ash merely muttered.

Latias looked up and back at the familiar boy. Instantly perking up when she saw him.

The twin eon Pokemon levitated off the tree and down eye level to Ash.

"_Ash?"_

"Hi Latias…WHAT?! You can talk!?" Ash exclaimed as he practically fell face first into the ground.

"_Well not exactly. I'm speaking to you through telepathy."_

"Cool!" Ash exclaimed, causing the Pokemon to blush.

"_Wait, Ash…didn't you leave…? Where are your friends?"_

"Well, I didn't leave because I still had some things to do. I told my friends to leave without me, but I'll catch up to them later.

Latias smiled and nodded, glad that he had chosen to stay longer. _"So what did you have to do?" She asked._

"This," Ash said, moving in to kiss Latias on the lips.

The Pokemon was very startled. Not expecting that from Ash, hearing how dense he was. But she gave in and kissed him back, her soft cheeks tinted with a light shade of red.

"_W-what was that f-for?"_

"I was returning what you did right before I left," Ash smiled to her.

"_How did you know it was me?!" _

"Well I ran into Bianca and she had no idea what I was talking about when I asked her If she kissed me, so I guessed it was you," The boy said, stroking Latias' white fur.

The Pokemon blushed, and moved in to kiss the boy again, to which he returned.

"_Yeah…well you see, I kinda got upset when you left, cause I never got to tell you my...f-feelings," She stuttered._

Ash smiled. "I had to tell you my feelings, myself," He blushed as well.

She smiled. "I l-love you…" She drifted off.

"I love you too, Latias. You're the reason I stayed behind. I couldn't possibly leave without you…" He spoke sweetly to her as he kissed her cheek.

Latias shyly smiled as she went in for another kiss, just breaking it when she asked, concerned.

"_What are you going to do about your dream to become a Pokemon master? I feel like I would just hold you back."_

"I've been thinking about that a lot, and I've got it all taken care of," He smiled.

"_I love you, Ash."_

"Love you too, Latias," The boy winked.

Latias rolled her eyes playfully to him, before being captured in another kiss.

* * *

**So how was it? Don't be afraid to leave your comments in the reviews! All of them will be read and taken by heart. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I've been reading all of your reviews and I'm proud to say that I will be making this one shot into a full story! So thanks again for the inspiration guys, and I will be sure to make this an amazing fanfiction! :D

Oh and if anyone would like to write this story with me as in a collab or give any ideas for me that may help, that would be great, as I'm honestly a bit short on what may happen later in the story xD. Send me a PM for any ideas!


End file.
